


My Secret Friend (Oh Take Me To The River)

by Captaindick



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaindick/pseuds/Captaindick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Floki thinks he's so smart, making fun of him, clouding his head with images of himself day and night, making him do whatever he wants and pretending it's Rollo's own decision. But this ends now.<br/>(Or not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Secret Friend (Oh Take Me To The River)

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, not exactly how I wanted it to go but I like it. Hope you do to ;)

It was as if Floki was playing with him, making Rollo believe that he was in control, that everything he did was because he wanted it to be this way, to happen exactly like that and not because Floki was the one planting the thoughts in his mind. But if the older Lothbrok started thinking like that he'd just fall for the mind games.

That's why he was ignoring every tiny voice in his head, whispering lies and confusions at him, and followed the trail leading to Floki's house. The man could be a great ship builder, he could've been the one that carved all the images onto Rollo's body, bringing to life Odin's wolves, so that they would always accompany the warrior, he might've done the best herb mixtures for seeing the gods walk among them, but he was an annoying prick, a thorn in Rollo's side, the one who would leave him tossing and turning, sleepless at night just with thoughts of his face.

The night was dark and the trees standing thick were making it harder to see, but Rollo knew the path step by step, knew where to turn and where to bend his neck, where there would be a slope and where to climb.

The house was dark inside, only illuminated by the faint light from the outside. Of course Floki would not sleep, of course Rollo would never get a chance to seize him at such a vulnerable state, not while they were alone. Never alone.

"Finally." Rollo scowls at his words. Floki didn't know, the gods had more important things to do than to talk about Rollo, always had. No reason they would pay attention to him now. Floki is just fooling him, but Rollo knows better than to fall for his lies.

"Let's walk." Floki laughs, cocking his head and Rollo wants nothing more than to hit him in that moment. How can the man look up at him and still look so in control, so unafraid, so... Powerful.

Floki moves like a cat, making all of Rollo's movements look stinted and clumsy, the shipbuilder running ahead of him and coming up from behind, then walking beside him matching their steps, smiling at him from under his lashes, his face alight with energy thrumming through his lithe breakable body. Rollo knows that Floki is a warrior, he's seen the man put an axe through their enemies without hesitation, without fear, but his body isn't as built as Rollo's, his stance isn't that of a warrior, his main powers don't lie in battle. Yet he's still more important to everyone, yet he's still clouding the Lothbrok's mind, sending images of himself to haunt him day and night.

The disk of the moon is blindingly bright after the darkness of the forest, reflected in the deep waters like silver and treasures, waiting at the bottom. Floki is walking ahead, pushing a boat into the water, pretending that he knows everything, mocking Rollo with it, but he won't fall for the lie.

"You know nothing." He can't help but say, joining Floki on the boat and rowing fast, silent, precise, taking them further away from the shore.

He takes them beyond the river, further away from their houses and the warmth of fire given to the people by Loki. They're far enough from shore when Rollo stops and throws the oars like spears, piercing the still waters, watching them resurface and drift in place. He's still looking at the wooden oars drifting in place when Floki's laughter makes him jerk in place.

"I've come to drown you. No one will ever know what happened. You're foolish enough for my brother to think you did this of your own will - just swam away and then thought that the gods commanded you to swim, blindly trusting their will."

Rollo's sitting still, waiting for the begging to start, for the fright in Floki's eyes, but none come. Instead there's a smile and a predetor's glint in the man's eyes.

"I'm not a threat to you, Rollo. If only you don't think of their god as yours..?"

With a roar Rollo pounces across the small boat, rocking it, closing his fingers around Floki's neck.

"It was a joke! I never renounced the gods! Take that back!!"

Floki can't answer, chocking but not struggling to get free, hands flexing at his sides and mouth trying to catch air, but failing. Rollo's breathing hard for both of them anyway. His grip is getting softer as he breathes "Take it back" almost broken, but who's there to hear him?

Floki is coughing, his throat moving in gulps under Rollo's fingers, his pulse beating fast under Rollo's fingertips. He watches his own hand, now slack on the man's throat, his gaze drifting higher, to the open mouth, trying to catch as much air as he can and Rollo leans down, covering Floki's mouth with his own, breathing with him, sharing his air, licking into his mouth, trying to steal the words of forgiveness of the gods that Floki was hiding.

Floki's hands are on him now, unlike when he was about to die, at Rollo's mercy, sharp fingers digging into the flesh, pulling at furs and tugging them away, off, faster. Floki's nails are sharp as they scrape down Rollo's bared chest, as are his teeth, biting Rollo's lips and neck, leaving marks for all to see.

"Don't- don't you dare stand against me." Rollo's breathing hard, rutting like an animal into Floki, getting him rid of his clothes in turn, it's only fair they both be naked, rocking the tiny boat, following instinct and wanting to touch warm flesh, happy with Floki's submission.

Their cocks are trapped between them, freed from the constriction of their clothes, their shirts and jackets framing Floki's form, shining white in the moonlight, blessed by the gods. Rollo spares one more glance, looking at Floki pretending to be something sacred when all he is is filth and lies, and covers his body with his own, hiding it from the moon and from the gods, taking him for his own if only for this little while.

It's not as good as being inside Floki would feel, but the man is moving against him in the best way, his hand firm on their erections, rubbing in rhythm with their thrusts, making these choked up sobbs, matching Rollo's growls of pleasure so perfectly.

Floki drags him down into a bruising kiss as he comes, Rollo following shortly with just two more strokes, painting Floki's pale chest with stripes of white.

Floki is still breathing hard, lying on his back, dirtied, cheeks flushed, limbs sprawled ungracefully, he should look disgusting like this but he's not even one bit less than he was before, mocking Rollo with the way he just is, so effortlessly him, so right in his body.

"You should get the oars before they drift too far away or we won't come back before sunrise."

Rollo scowls and stands in the boat, dragging his pants down all the way and stepping out of them. He would've done it anyway, he's not stupid. But Floki makes it look like he's in charge and that's not the way it is.

Rollo sits back down, naked, on top of Floki's legs and leisurely drags his fingers through the mess on the man's stomach. He licks his dirtied fingers tasting their come on his tongue and leans close so he can share the taste with Floki who doesn't protest and fight it, opening his mouth and giving Rollo his mouth, answering to his probing tongue and nibbling teeth with kisses of his own and a filthy moan.

Floki's naked and sprawled out in front of Rollo all the way back, unguarded and unafraid, as if he doesn't see how much of a threat the man in front of him is, how easily he could've killed him just now but showed mercy.

Rollo too didn't waste time on clothes, rowing wet and naked, the cold air covering his skin in goosebumps, his wet hair sticking like seaweed to his skin.

"I feel..." Rollo is in the middle of drying himself off with his own clothes, back on shore, only a twenty minute walk away from Floki's home, when the ship-builder talks: "...The gods would like you to stay in my bed tonight, for letting me live."

Rollo isn't foolish, the gods are talking to him again and he's going to listen to them.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. It's small but maybe there're bigger fics ahead.


End file.
